


637

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M, Manipulation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Yaoi. Sasuke learns after the deed is committed that he had been given a test. OroSasu.





	637

Uchiha Sasuke knew when Orochimaru had a bad day. Whenever his training was over, Sasuke went to see how Orochimaru's... less important subordinates were doing. Most had no clue at all, being fresh out of the academy. Others refused to play the role of a pawn and often received mind-breaking genjutsu as punishment. Kabuto had to haul those nin out of the large training room to give them medical attention.  
  
The rest simply comply and go through the training. Their only goal was to gain the snake sannin's full attention. They didn't want his divided attention. No, it was no where near divided. Orochimaru had all of his attention on that damned Uchiha, who always stood leaning against the wall, a foot propped back against it, arms folded, calmly watching the training session.  
  
But Sasuke only watched for his amusement. The very amusement that he had lost when he left Konoha was found in the clumsiness and poorly trained ninja that Orochimaru sported.  
  
When the training was over, Sasuke would follow Orochimaru into the sannin's room, where the frustration of the day's events would be taken out sexually.  
  
On days like this, there was no foreplay. Orochimaru would simply tear away Sasuke's clothes before spinning him around, his tongue slipping out and around the Uchiha, tying his wrists together before curving up and forcing itself into Sasuke's mouth, filling the hot cavern completely. And before Sasuke knew it, the sannin had plunged himself deep inside Sasuke's firm ass.  
  
Sasuke hated days like this. His mouth was continuously ravished by the inhuman tongue, abusing his own as he squirmed and moaned under Orochimaru's rather rough, almost violent ministrations. Sasuke hated it because the rough session would last until Orochimaru had calmed down, which would take one to two hours, depending.  
  
Sasuke hated the days following because he wouldn't be able to move for a good while. At times, Orochimaru would have consecutive bad days – the longest chain of such being an entire week that left Sasuke unable to move for a month and unable to speak for two weeks.  
  
When Sasuke had gotten fed up with the continued abuse, he simply got rid of the problem. He murdered all six-hundred and thirty-seven underlings within five hours. When he faced the sannin for his training session, nearly completely covered in blood, Orochimaru simply laughed lightly.  
  
"It's about time you killed those pawns, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke simply stared at Orochimaru, unable to believe that the mass murder of over six hundred people was merely a sick and twisted _test_.


End file.
